Let Me Take Your Soul
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: My first fic for Kuroshitsuji, saat ini, Ciel sedang diincar oleh seseorang dari pelosok negara lain. Dan mata-mata pun siap membantu tuannya untuk mendapatkan Ciel, siapakah yang mengincarnya? apa Sebby mampu melindungi Ciel? OOC, typos, Cross Over RnR?


Holla minna~ yoroshiku minna-san, aku author baru *sangat baru* di fandom ini~ aku belum terlalu tau banyak tentang Kuroshitsuji, jadi author minta bantuan chara dari Bleach aja buat menutupi ketidaktahuan dan kekurangan dari chara Kuroshitsuji, dan author minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama tokoh atau OOC mode on. Hontou ni gomenasai "v

_**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso / Tite Kubo**_

_**Pair: Sebastian x Ichigo**_

_**Genre: Fantasy Adventure**_

_**Warning: All of warning~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Let me take your soul.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rukia Kuchiki, seorang bangsawan yang tinggal di Jepang, sedang mengincar seseorang dari keluarga Phantomhive, ada maksud tertentu dari keputusann ini, bersama butlernya, Ichigo, Rukia mencari kediaman Phantomhive sampai ke Inggris serta mengirim mata-mata.

Ciel Phantomhive, seorang anak muda yang membuat kontrak dengan sang iblis, Sebastian atau akrabnya Sebby. Keseharian Ciel selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai peristiwa dan keunikan. Dan pastinya selalu ditemani oleh butler sejatinya, Sebby.

"My Lord, sebentar lagi makan malam."

"Bawakan saja makanannya kemari aku malas turun ke ruang makan."

"Yes my lord."

Sebby pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makan malam untuk tuan mudanya itu, tetapi saat dia datang ke dapur, suasana di dapur itu sangatlah rapih! Piring pecah terbelatak di lantai, alat-alat masak berubah warna menjadi hitam karena ulah Bard yang memasak makan malam Ciel menggunakan bom (?).

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalau melihat keadaan seperti ini, makan malam tuan muda akan telat."

"Ma..ma...maaf Sebby!" seru Maylene yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa piring pecah yang berserakan.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kalian istirahat, biar aku yang mengurus semua masalah ini, dan jangan membuat ulah yang aneh-aneh!" seru Sebby.

"Baik!" jawab Bard, Maylene, dan Finny.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi keluar dapur, kini hanya tinggal Sebby yang prihatin melihat tiga orang pembantunya barusan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat tuan muda menunggu."

Sebby melihat pocket watch yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

"Jam 7 kurang 5 menit, hmmm... berarti, 5 menit lagi waktu makan malam."

Tak banyak bicara, Sebby langsung menyiapkan makan malam dengan gesit, ia memanggang daging steak sambil memoleskan bumbunya di atas dagingnya, biar rasa asinnya sedikit menyerap. Selain itu, Sebby juga selesai membuat teh melati, serta disaat yang sama, Sebby membuat dessert rasa caramel dengan taburan coklat yang sudah diiris bagaikan parutan keju. Dan, waw! Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, itu semua telah selesai.

Sebby memang benar-benar butler paling sempurna di muka bumi ini. Tidak mungkin ada seorang manusia yang bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu dalam waktu yang singkat. Setelah selesai, Sebby langsung membawa makanan itu ke kamar tuannya.

Sebby mengetuk pintu.

_Tok tok tok..._

"Masuk."

Sebby membuka pintu dan langsung menyimpan makanannya itu didekat tuannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Yes my lord."

Sebby keluar dari ruangan, saat ia sedang menyusuri lorong mansion keluarga Phantomhive, tiba-tiba pintu dari baris ke tiga di ujung koridor hancur. Sebby yang penasaran langsung menghampirinya.

"Itu itu itu itu! Cepat kejar Bard!"

"Aku sudah mengejarnya daritadi! Ini sulit kau tau!"

"Kyaaa! Dia masuk ke kamar sebelaah!" seru Maylene.

"Minggir semuaaa." Seru Finny.

Finny pun melempar lemari berukuran sangat besar ke arah KECOA yang lari ke kamar sebelah.

_BRAAAKKK!..._

Pintu kamar sebelah pun ikut hancur karena ulah Finny.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa dimaafkaan! Kecoa itu sudah menjelajah mansion ini! tidak akan kumaafkan!" seru Bard yang sudah memegang bom peledak.

Bard menarik penahan bom tersebut dan melemparnya ke kamar sebelah.

_BOOOOOM!_

Sekarang, lorong mansion itu hancur seperempatnya gara-gara ulah Finny dan Bard yang sembrono hanya karena kecoa.

"Hyaaa! Itu kecoanyaa! Dia kabur!" seru Maylene.

Sebby yang rungsing melihat hal itu langsung turun tangan. Saat ketiga pelayan itu siap dengan alat-alat yang mereka bawa untuk membunuh kecoa itu, Sebby langsung melempar pisau ke arah kecoa itu dan, _SLAP_! Pas sekali mengenai kecoa itu, dan sekejap kecoa itu langsung mati. Ketiga pelayan itu terdiam, wajah mereka memucat dan tak berani melihat ke arah belakang. Karena mereka sudah tau, siapa yang ada di belakang mereka saat ini. Akhirnya mereka bertiga kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi Sebby menangkap mereka bertiga dengan cepat.

"Maafkan kami Sebby!" seru mereka bertiga.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali sampai kalian mengerti? Aku baru saja bilang jangan membuat kejadian yang aneh-aneh, tapi baru saja aku tinggal 10 menit, seperempat dari lorong mansion ini hancur!"

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf! Maaf!." Kata mereka bertiga penuh sesal.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat, dan jangan membuat ulah lagi! Kalian tau apa yang akkan terjadi bila kalian membuat ulah lagi kan?" kata Sebby sambil mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya.

_GLUP_

"Me...mengerti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di kota, seperti biasa, pengunjung di toko-toko mainan milik keluarga Phantomhive selalu ramai. Tapi di suatu jalanan yang cukup sempit dan gelap, lewatlah seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan sendirian, saat sedang melewati jalan itu, wanita itu melihat seorang gadis bermbut pirang yang sedang berdiri menghadangnya.

"Dimana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eh? Dimana apanya? Apa yang kau bicarakan gadis manis?" kata wanita itu sambil menghampiri gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Dimana dia?" kata gadis itu sambil mengasongkan pedang yang sangat tajam ke arah wanita itu.

Wanita itu kaget dan menjawab.

"Di...di...dia siapa?" jawab wanita itu ketakutan.

"Kediaman Phantomhive."

"A..aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan bohong! Atau kau akan mati!" bentak gadis itu.

"Ka..kalau tidak salah, ada di daerah yang cukup terpencil dan sedikit melalui hutan dari sini." Jawab wanita itu ketakutan.

"Hontou ni arigatou ^^ misu-san." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi, setelah itu, gadis berambut pirang itu menghunus jantung wanita itu sampai darah bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan gadis itu menyeret mayatnya ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Dimana nantinya, para sampah akan dihancurkan.

"Jangan sampai ada jejak, kalau sampai kau masih hidup, kau akan jadi halangan untuk nona ku." Kata gadis itu penuh tatapan membunuh.

"Aku hanya perlu mengirim surat nona ku sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di kediaman Mansion Kuchiki.._

_TOK TOK TOK..._

"Masuk."

"Nona Rukia, ada surat penting dari Hiyori."

"Berikan pada ku."

Setelah Rukia membaca surat singkat itu, terlihat senyum penuh hasrat mebunuh di wajah gadis itu.

"Ichigo..."

"Yes my ladies?"

"Persiapkan keberangkatan, sebentar lagi, kita akan bermain-main dengan tuan muda Phantomhive."

"Dimengerti."

"Hahahahahaha! Aku datang... Ciel Phantomhive."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebby, coba cek daftar pertemuan ku atau janji-janji dengan orang penting."

"Yes my lord."

Sebby menghampiri meja yang ada di sudut ruang kerja tuan mudanya, dan mulai mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja.

"Hari ini, tuan akan ada janji dengan nona Annabeth McClark."

"Hngg..., baiklah. Persiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan dengan sempurna."

"Yes, my lord."

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, mata-mata dari keluarga Kuchiki, Hiyori. Mengetahui akan tamu yang akan datang ke keluarga Phantomhive, karena waktu itu mendengar percakapan seseorang dari keluarga bangsawan lain dengan butler tuan muda Phantomhive.

Hiyori menunggu dan terus menunggu, hingga datanglah kereta kuda yang akan melakukan pertemuan dengan tuan muda Phantomhive itu.

"Itu dia kereta kudanya."

Dengan cepat, Hiyori menghadang kereta kuda itu di tengah jalan, kereta kuda itu berhenti seketika. Lalu pengendara kereta kuda itu berkata.

"Nona, mohon minggir, nona ku akan menghadiri pertemuan penting saat ini."

Dengan melesat cepat, Hiyori mengikat pengendara kuda itu dan masuk ke dalam tandu tersebut.

"Selamat siang, apa anda nona Annabeth?"

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali memasuki tandu ku tanpa izin apa-apa! Akan ku panggil penjaga untuk mengusir mu! Penjaga!" teriak Annabeth.

"Percuma saja, nona Annabeth, penjaga mu sudah kuikat tak berdaya, sekarang aku hanya ingin minta satu hal."

"Tchi! Dasar tidak sopan!" kata tamu tuan Phantomhive itu sambil mencoba memukul Hiyori.

"Terlalu lambat." Kata Hiyori sambil menangkis pukulan itu dan mendorong gadis malang itu ke pojokan tandu.

"Ku rasa cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang kau mati saja dulu."

"Ap..."

Belum selesai gadis itu bicara, Hiyori menggorok leher gadis itu sampai kepalanya hampir putus. Hiyori mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian gadis itu, setelah selesai mmenukar baju, ia menyeret gadis itu dan membuang mayatnya ke perairan dangkal terdekat. Pengendara kuda yang masih dalam keadaan terikat mencoba berteriak, tapi sayang mulutnya dibungkam.

Hiyori menghampiri pengendara itu dan berkata.

"Kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti nona kesayangan mu barusan kan?"

Pengendara itu menggeleng.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, cepat antar aku ke kediaman Phantomhive, dan jangan berbuat nekat! Karena nyawa mu adalah taruhannya."

Jawaban pembawa kereta kuda itu hanya anggukan penuh ketakutan. Akhirnya, Hiyori melepas ikatan talinya dan menyuruhnya segera ke kediaman Phantomhive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya sampailah kereta kuda itu di kediaman Phantomhive. Sebby yang belum mengetahui tragedi yang baru saja terjadi, menyambut ramah Hiyori yang tengah menyamar menjadi Annabeth.

"Selamat datang, nona Annabeth."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak." Katanya dengan senyum manis palsu.

_**TBC...**_

Apa banget coba ini cerita? Udah gaje, ga mutu, aneh pula, mungkin emang aku ga bakat jadi author yaa -_-". Yasudahlah bagi yang baik dan mohon sekali reviewnya! Dan, Hontou ni gomenasai atas cerita aneh ini minna.


End file.
